Madison Conner
Name: Madison Conner Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12th) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Writing in general (Madison is always seen carrying around her diary), Art Club, Self-Defense (has trained in many things, from karate to boxing. She isn't an expert in EVERY field, but she knows enough to take down someone with a weapon) Appearance: Madison's silky, brown hair flows downwards, reaching her own shoulders. It's the first thing people notice about her, because light always seems to shine off of it, not to mention it's color matches her eyes perfectly. Madison is about 5' 5" in height, and her whole body (weighing at about 136 lbs) is toned like any normal girl's body: a cute pale face with a small nose, a normal sized chest, long slender legs and short feet. Her arms are longer than normal girls her age, and her hands are rather big as well. A black shirt always covers her red tank top. Madison always wears a torn-up pair of jeans to school, with a pair of brown colored sneakers. She looks alot like a normal girl, but her behavior says something completely different. Biography: Madison is an intelligent, calm girl who has lived her life believing lie after lie, all dating back to when she was five. Elana, her mother, has had Madison under her complete control for almost all of the young woman's life, ever since the divorce from her father. Her daughter knew that her mother was always right, and never questioned her otherwise, even when SHE KNEW that Elana was completely wrong. Due to this, Madison started her elementary school experiences as an empty shell of a girl, almost having no personality whatsoever. She always made decisions depending on what her mother wanted, such as taking all types of self defensive classes. She has rarely tried many things that other kids view as normal fare. On the first day, she met a talkative girl named Samantha Sorenson, and the two hit it off instantaneously. Samantha was the type of kid who would draw people into a conversation, going as far as to start talking to someone completely out of the blue. Madison began to open up more and more to the other girl, that by the time the both of them entered middle school, her personality showed its true form. She started to become a fun-loving, open minded and kind girl who had a nice mind on her to boot. For about fourteen years of their lives, Madison always pictured her and Samantha as firm friends who were always seemed to be in each others classes. Nothing could ever go wrong. Well, that was until four months ago, when Samantha hung herself in her room. Madison was completely broken when she did not find out. Neither Madison nor anyone else could have guessed why she would have ended her life the way she did. She felt she was to blame. She should have given a damn. SHE should have been there for her. Samantha was always there to catch her if she fell, so the least Madison could have done was to have done the same exact thing. The brunette began to contemplate going out the same way, deciding that she couldn't live without Samantha's guidance and determination to guide her through life. Before she could do anything, Elana decided that it was best if they move away to a quiet town, where her daughter can cope with the grief and continue to finish high school without any. Madison has chosen to block out every single horrible memory inside of her own mind, and has become rather ignorant whenever something bad happens to her. Her whole life has been one big lie, and she's too oblivious to even pick up on this. Her mother, sees Madison as some sort of annoying pest; she never gets involved with her daughter's personal life, unless if it has something in it for her. Madison believes she had the perfect friend, but this too, was a lie: Samantha was a very self-centered girl who only let Madison hang around her because there were benefits to keeping her as a friend (test answers, for example). She also had a boyfriend, Charles, but he constantly cheated on her, and she never had the forwardness to confront him about it. Every bad thing that she could recall was pushed into the back of her own head, to make sure it would never come out of her ever again. These sort of things tend to build up inside. Even though she appears as a shallow person, this isn't to say that Madison has no personality to speak of. She is kind of shy, but when provoked she can chat up a storm like no other. She has also seen her fair share of sadness and angst, moments that she hasn't been able to let go of. When she is reminded of a bad moment in her life, an event that she's been trying her damned best not to conjure up, she could go into hysterics. She cries, she babbles on, and appears as though she has lost her fragile mind. Madison might be seen as calm and collected, but she can get pissed off like no other. It's very rare for her to ever lose her temper at anything, which is when she does lose her cool, she takes on the appearance of the most temperamental and harsh students on the Southridge campus. Not to mention being a so-called loner, but Madison is an extreme perfectionist, dating back since she was a small child. Elana has taught her that things are not made to be done half-assed. Everything she ever participates in had to be done perfectly, without error. If something that she knows that she could have done flawlessly, is not done seamlessly (like, for example, getting a C+ on a test), Madison will suddenly become even more of a emotional mess than she was when Samantha died. Madison believes she's very forward, but in truth she's the opposite. Most of the time if someone tells her to do something, she'll do it without complaint or hesitation. Of course there are times where she takes full control of a situation, and she becomes more forward, but most of the time, she's very submissive. Advantages: Madison has a normal body for a girl her age. Not too overweight, but she's by no means as skinny as a string. That means she won't be held back by her body whatsoever. She also has trained in self-defense for almost three years, so she might be able to hold her ground when she gets into a struggle. Madison tends to blend right into the background, and sticks to following other rather than being the leader. Disadvantages: Madison is a sort of a loner, and tends to stray away from actually interacting with people. Because of this, she really has no one she could actually call friends. Plus, even though she has no disadvantages with her body, she has no advantages either. Not to mention, she is rather squeamish when it comes to violence. She might adapt to the gritty nature of SOTF, but coming in contact with something very disturbing, who knows what will happen to her? Even though so much has happened to Madison in her life, she's become reserved. If she were given the chance, she probably won't be able to kill someone. Designated Number: Female Student no. 01 The above biography is as written by AceBandit. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Fire Axe Conclusions: Oh look, another meek little mouse. We've seen so very many of them before, but I can say this much -- it's always a treat to watch them crack. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Sharon Kulikov, Paul Smith, Dane Zygmunt '''Killed by: 'Dorian Sanders '''Collected Weapons: Fire Axe (issued weapon) Allies: Simon Wood Enemies: Daniel Brent, Keith Jackson, Izzy Cheung, Trey Leyton, Bobby Jacks Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Madison is based off of a friend of the creator's and both share similar appearance and personalities.. *Some people might find it surprising, but Madison is a fan of cop movies such as Point Blank, Lethal Weapon and Showdown in Little Tokyo. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Madison, in chronological order. Past Memories: *Bastard Pregame: *Madison's Diary *One Bagged Lunch *Run On Forever *The Mind of Angelic Ones *Melancholy *Sort of Spell V3: *Just a Mirage *From Serenity To Shame *In God's House *Lady So Divine *Day by Day *She Bop *Don't Panic *Battle of Epic Proportions *What a day, what a day, what a day *A Moment's Hesitation/The Pedestrian *Death and All His Friends *All Time Low *What you are, I was. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Madison Conner. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students